dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DigginDawg
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeon Defenders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Death From Above page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ltearth (Talk) 02:57, July 26, 2011 Hey, Just wanted to say welcome to the Wiki! Hope to see you here often with a lot of good edits. Earth aka Ltearth 03:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) DigginDawg, I noticed. Thank you for the picture. It is a pretty good quality too. Also don't forget to click the signature button on the editor at the end of your messages. This helps keep comments ordered and named so we all know who wrote them. Thanks. Ltearth 03:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Our Avatars match! Ltearth 20:26, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Make sure to check out the very first Developers Blog post on the front page! Ltearth 02:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for the heads up about that page! If you recall from my development blog that people with high achievement scores will receive a user page aesthetic. Reach 300 points or higher and i'll give you any background you want. As long as the picture isn't offense in any way. Ltearth 20:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah mine did the same thing lol What do you think about adding a chat room to the Wiki? Ltearth 02:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice = Best Class! lol You're almost at 300 points! Have you thought about what your background is going to be? Ltearth 02:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Good work! I think you're the only real contributor we have other than Finally! Ltearth 03:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) In the constant changing of the Wikia I have been re-formatting the Maps section and that includes the Challenges. Check out the new page. It is an old school layout to hold over for now. You will notice that at the bottom of the page you are giving a special thanks for all the descriptions. Also to just fill you in on whats going on. I am createing a new layout for the Maps page. I think every one will be pleased with it. You're starting to build on your own voice on this Wiki and it's good to know someone else is on here lol Also the categories on the seperate challenge pages are not necessary, but I am sure it gave you a pretty badge =P! Almost to 300 points! Ltearth 03:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) You're the winner in achievement so far. You get a cool background once you tell me what you want it to be. Ltearth 02:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Waiting on a reply about your background. Also my tablet's in shop for repair. Won't have it for a couple days. Hey since you have so many high levels I was wondering what do you think is the best class or at lesat your personal favorite. I think I'm more of a DPS person I was looking at the huntress.